Their Time Now
by Lyndzeyy
Summary: The golden trio, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger have finally grew up and had to put their adventures behind them. Now its the turn of their children to have fun. Even if it does mean they break all the rules.
1. Chapter 1: A New Beginning

Harry looked into Ginny's eyes for a moment and saw the nervousness. He wrapped his arms around her, he was also nervous of James and Albus being at Hogwarts. Well more Albus worrying about everything in his first year and falling for James's tricks since James was now in his second year, was like what his Uncle Fred and George were like at Hogwarts. In addition to Harry getting owls from Neville telling him about James's tricks in which he should have been punished for, but as a favour to Harry and Ginny didn't. He watched the last few carriages leave the platform as the train began gathering speed as it went from his view and smiled at Ginny.

"Their gonna be alright you know...C'mon you know what we were like at Hogwarts...Well you know what I was like like", Harry whispered and let go of her grinning looking at his wife. He could remember his days at the school. How he left before their seventh and final year to find the horcruxes to destroy them in order to defeat Voldemort. The troubles between him, Ron and Hermione; that included the helping Hermione whilst Ron was pretty much breaking her heart and the fact him and Ron fell out... again. Also the suffering that Ginny had went through whilst he was on the run from everybody. The effort her and their friends took to ensure that the Death Eaters didn't take over their minds and spirits.

"Yes I remember, why do you think I worry? Well at least we have Neville to keep an eye on them and you have the map"

"Ginny don't worry! Anyway let them have the fun that we had", Ron said walking over, he was listening in on the conversation.

"Ronald! Stop listening in on people's conversations...Even if it is Ginny's!"Hermione interrupted the conversation before Ron could say anything else. She turned to look at Ginny smiling

" But he has a point Ginny. If we managed to survive that place with Voldemort and the death eaters taking control I think they can without us watching their every move"

"Yeah they have a point Ginny don't worry...C'mon let's get Lily and get going".

Ginny looked around and saw the platform almost empty. Bill, Fleur, Percy, George and the rest of her family except Ron, Hermione, Lily, Harry and Hugo were gone. Probably because they had work or one thing or another to do. She looked again around the deserted platform and then over at Lily who was talking to Hugo.

"Lily, Hugo...we're going!" She shouted over to them.

"Mum...I wanna go to Hogwarts...Can me and Lily go...please," Hugo asked excitedly tugging on Hermione's sleeve when he walked over.

"He sounds like Lily" Harry laughed and looked at his nephew and daughter.

"They are cousins after all and like your Uncle Harry said to Lily. Not yet...Wait until it is your turn then go, you will just spoil all the fun if you go now. Wait a minute....As I remember Lily is just copying the way Ginny acted during our first visit to this platform, Hugo stop copying Lily or should I say Lily stop telling my son what to do" Ron said trying to hold his laughter and in doing so his face turned a red colour.

"Oh Daddy! James stole the map," Lily said smiling and she took her father's hand and gave a mysterious look, similar to one her mother could do.

"Uh oh...nervousness is a good thing you know"

"Bloody Hell"

"Not again...oh well"

"Here we go again...it's about time he had it. Well at least I still I have the cloak" Harry smiled

"Erm... actually he has that too," Lily added

"Let me repeat that. Here we go again"

"James Sirius you are dead," Ginny muttered silently to herself, not noticing the fact that Lily had waited until after the train left. She sighed once more and looked up at Harry. She could not understand why Harry had a soft smile on his face and not an expression of rage. Why he is not mad that his son stole his prize possessions. She looked at Hermione and Ron. They had the same soft smile on their faces then Hermione gave her a look as if to say 'stop worrying', Ginny sighed once more then gave a small smile.

"Can we just go?"

"Yeah lets go" Harry replied.

Hugo ran ahead and through the barrier back into the muggle world, behind him was Lily who let go of her father's hand in attempt to catch up with Hugo. Hermione was next and went to make sure they didn't wander off anywhere. Ron looked at Harry for a moment and went through the barrier.

Harry stopped his wife and looked deep into her eyes smiling.

"I know James is a handful and Albus is scared about everything right now but they will both learn. We had our adventures at school now it's their turn", and with that Ginny kissed him softly and dragged him through the barrier back to the muggle realm.


	2. Chapter 2: The Journey

The train was continuing to increase speed. Albus looked out the window of the train cabin at the scenery as the white smoke of the engine was billowing behind them with the sound of the soft whistle. He knew there was no going back now. Like he had a choice. He stood up and walked down to the food trolley with James, he looked down at the ground to avoid the looks people were giving him. Albus already asked why people were staring at him and all his Uncle Ron said that he was famous but he started to think that surely, if Uncle Ron was famous why is everyone staring at him. Unknown to him it was his own father who was famous. Albus was the identical to his father from the black untidy hair to the green eyes, identical in every way minus the glasses and the Scar, his personality was also very similar. James turned around to see Albus looking at the floor of the carriage and then looked at the people giving him the strange looks. James was maybe the son of Harry Potter also but he didn't inherit the eyes or the untidiness of the hair just the hair colour. He took too much after the Weasley side of the family their Grandmother Molly kept telling them repeatedly, over and over again.

"He is my brother! So your option is either A) Keep staring and then you will get it or B) Stop now and you won't puke over your dessert tonight", James said with a mischievous look in his eyes and a smile on his face. The people obviously must know him because soon as James spoke they went quickly from the corridor back to their seats and acted as if nothing had happened. Albus looked up from the floor to meet James's eye then to where he was going.  
"Thanks"

"Don't mention it"

"Anything off the trolley dears?" Asked a plump elderly woman smiling. The same woman who had been on the trip to Hogwarts when James and Albus's parents started.

"3 pumpkin pasties, and 3 pumpkin juices please." Responded James and handed her the money before she gave him and Albus the food and drinks. Albus continued to look at the ground as he walked back to the cabin although people had stopped staring. He couldn't bear to look up in case anybody was.

"James, Albus! Did you get the pumpkin pasties?" Said a girl appearing from the cabin in front of them. "Oh thank you", She looked at Albus giving him a reassuring look and took a pumpkin juice from her and a pasty from James then went back to her seat. James and Albus followed her and sat down in the empty seats and within that short time the girl had finished her juice. Albus looked at her smiling weakly due to the nervousness of him starting Hogwarts.

"Nervous Rosie?" he asked. Rosie tied back her mostly wavy but slightly curly at the tips red hair so she could see properly. The weasley family trait hit her with the red hair; she took her mother's wavy/curly hair but her father's blue eyes. She looked at him with a calm look on her face and a soft smile.  
"Not really. Mum and Dad said that we are fine...but if there are any Trolls do not try to fight them...Like they and Uncle Harry did". She said noticing James's face as he tried to hold his laughter from Albus who was drinking his pumpkin juice.

"Trolls?" Albus asked nearly choking on what he was drinking.

"Mad Professor let it into the castle...Tried to Attack Aunt Hermione...Dad and Uncle Ron saved her...Rest is history", James said laughing and looked around before starting to eat his pasty. Albus started to laugh as well at the thought of his Dad, Aunt and Uncle against a troll. Unaware to him how dangerous trolls are, it still seemed like something out a storybook.

"Where is Victorie, Fred and Molly, Rosie?" Albus asked Rose as she ate her pasty. He started to allow his confidence was to increase slightly. Although it was increasing, he still needed his family to be there for him.

"Victorie no idea but remember she is in 5th year now...Probably away with her friends. Erm... Molly and Fred well ...Not a bloody clue," Rose smiled then let out a soft sigh. She was starting his first year with her cousins Fred and Albus so she was happy that she didn't have to through first year alone. Just as she said that, there was a loud whizzing noise from the corridor with a bang. James ate the rest of his pasty and drank the pumpkin juice in one go. The next thing that the three of them knew was a loud pop, the whole corridor was in darkness before a loud fizzing noise, and there was what looked like fireworks appearing out of nowhere. Through out all of this was girls screaming but Rose, Albus and James only laughed.

"Found Fred!" Laughed James.

"He is already in trouble and hasn't even started yet" Rosie added before noticing a boy with red hair and freckles appearing at the door of the cabin.

"Hiya guys" Fred looked around and then decided to run. "Ooops i'll see you people at the train station", He added quickly before running down the corridor.

"I'm actually looking forward to school now," Albus said smiling forgetting all his past worries and took a large bite of the pasty.

"You're going to be in Slytherin! You're going to be in Slytherin! You're going to be in Slytherin!"

"James give it a rest! ... He will not"

"He will"

"He will not"

"Will"

"Not"

"Lets just get changed already...." James gave a taunting smile to Albus watching him finish off the pasty and put his school robes on over his normal clothes and Albus done the same. Rose was already dressed for school, just like her mother was on her first day. Ready before she even got onto the train then again she didn't know what to expect back then unlike now but still preferred Rose to start with a good impression on herself and not the daughter of Hermione Granger.

The sun began to set outside, the twilight was upon them and the silhouette view from James, Albus and Rose's window was stunning...Well to Albus and Rose more since James had saw it the year previous. There was soft whistle of the train to let the pupils know that they were about to stop at Hogsmeade. The trio stood up to get ready to get off the train.

"What about our luggage?" Albus asked quietly.

"It gets taken up to the castle for us Al", James replied and gave his brother the first reassuring look for the whole time he was on the train with him.

The train started to slow down. It was now dark outside. There was a whistle to let the students know that they were about to stop at Hogsmeade. The train stopped smoothly and suddenly all the doors opened at once.

"See you guys later", James grinned and jumped off the train onto the platform leaving Rose and Albus behind.

"You go onto the platform first"

"No you go first"

"How about together?"

"Sure"

Rose took Albus's hand out of nervousness and jumped off the train onto the platform with him. She quickly let go of his hand so people wouldn't get the wrong idea and the both of them stood on the platform not sure where to go or what to do whilst all the older students passed them leaving them feeling small and insecure.


	3. Chapter 3: The Half Giant

Making them feel invisible, the constant chatter and laughter of students who were passing by rang in their ears. Albus and Rose took their turns looking around at the groups of friends hurrying to meet more of their classmates or to get to the Castle in plenty of time to get a good seat for the feast. Quickly Rose noticed very small groups of students. Some were standing shaking slightly with nerves others were trying to cover up the fact that they did not know what to with themselves. It clicked in her head that they were first years like her and Albus. Albus turned and noticed Rose's almost trance like stare at the other groups of people and was about to whisper, "Rose don't stare" , before hearing a loud, deep voice coming from behind him.

"Righ' all firs' years come this way please!".

Albus and Rose smiled when they heard the voice and walked over to where the man was standing. Fred suddenly ran out of the group, stood beside them, and looked at the others. Slowly each of the small groups of first years turned to look at the person who had instructed them, they stood amazed when they saw him. To them he was a giant as he was well above the height and built for a normal human but what they didn't know is that giants are much, much larger than he was.

"Righ' Stop Starin' and come this way. We don' have all day." Rose and Albus stood smiling at the half-giant standing beside them then at the groups as they made their way over.

" Listen Closely. I'm Hagrid, the groundskeeper and Care of Magical Creatures professor. I'll be takin' you lot to the castle via the boats on the lake, some rules apply though like 1) don' complain . 2) don' drown try each other and 3) you fall in don' coun' on me jumpin' in to save ya. Now Follow me please" . Albus, Rose and Fred walked first.

"Now Fred do not do any tricks until after we're sorted okay?", Rose asked cautiously. She knew what her cousin was like.

"Not plannin' to get chucked out before i arrive Rosie", Fred replied laughing which set Albus off as well in fits of laughter, since Albus knew what he was planning but hoped Rosie would find it amusing. They kept walking chatting away to Hagrid asking him how his day had been, what they should avoid, who they shouldn't annoy (as if Fred would listen to that) until they got to the lake where they stopped at looked at the boats.

The first years went in the boats in groups of three or four before they looked up at Hagrid with wonder.

"Uhm..... do we have to row the boats?", asked a small girl with curly brown almost black hair with bright blue eyes.

Hagrid looked at the watch on his arm and then looked at the group.

"Blimey we have to be in the great hall in twenty minutes.. Magic will be quicker i think but don' say anythin' though righ' ? Cause yer not suppose to experience magic yet ". All the first years except Fred, Albus and Rose nodded silently. Hagrid took the last boat to himself and brought out his pink umbrella from his oversized coat. He tapped it on the side and muttered something then waited.

"OH MY GOD! HE HAS A PINK UMBRELLA!", shouted a boy from one of the first boats.

"Yeah so what? I can' be bothered buyin' another one . When you fin' me a blue magical umbrella then ill trade an' gi' ye the pink one righ'", Hagrid replied trying to sound as serious as possible. Hearing the tone of his voice set Albus, Fred and Rose off into laughter before feeling a sudden jolt as all the boats started to move swiftly across the black lake. The only light they had was the light of the full moon which made Albus, Fred, Rose and Hagrid think of Remus Lupin since if he was still alive he would have been transformed into a wolf at that moment in time. Although Hagrid was the only one to have officially known him, the other three had a connection to him, through their family and through their dear friend Ted. There was silence on the lake. The silence didn't last very long before someone started screaming, everyone turned to the girl who was screaming and Hagrid looked at a suspicious blonde haired boy sitting in the boat next to her.

"Leave her alone. Or else", he said threateningly and calmly. This done the trick because within a minute there was more silence, to the boy Hagrid was a giant who he found frightening. After a few minutes the castle came into full view bringing more light to lead their way across the vast blackness since they could see the flickering light in the windows caused by the candles. A few more minutes passed before there was another jolt as the boats came to a stop on the shore.

"Righ' follow me please!".

Hagrid got out the boat and started to walk towards a pathway leading to the castle, the first years got out the boats and started to follow him like a flock of sheep. They kept walking and walking until they got to the entrance of the castle. The doors magically opened as Hagrid approached it and he entered Hogwarts and lead the now very nervous first years to where they were to be left to be greeted by the head teacher before the sorting began.


	4. Chapter 4: Let The Sorting Begin

There was silence. The halls were empty and cold. The first years were the only people in sight. Even the paintings were still but their eyes were fixed on the new students. They had no idea they were being watched. They didn't want to know. Slowly one by one the students looked at each other wondering what to do and say until they heard soft footsteps getting louder and louder. Albus, Fred and Rose just figured it would be the head teacher or another teacher coming to take them into the great hall, having their back turned to the direction where the person was walking towards them from. The footsteps stopped and a familiar voice made the three of them turn around quicker than everybody else done.

"Hello students, I'm Professor Longbottom. The herbology professor and also acting headmaster of Hogwarts for this year. I remember standing where you were many years ago, with your parents, aunts and uncles. Now let the sorting begin!"

He chuckled and soon as he did the doors to the great hall opened suddenly leaving Fred, Rose and Albus stood staring at their headmaster in shock. Neville? Nevile? ? Their almost could be uncle Neville the headmaster of Hogwarts! If they didn't know that then they surely didn't know what was in store for them.

"In groups of three please"

Neville entered the Great Hall , the chatter which was amongst the pupils in the hall began to fade into silence as he began to walk down between the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff rows of students with their and the rest of the schools' eyes on them. Albus, Rose and Fred were in front of everybody else but still behind their headmaster who they remembered that they had to call Professor Longbottom. They walked past where James and Victorie was sitting and noticed the grin on their faces since they knew everything that they were about to learn. Without realising it. The first years were in front of the Staff table and in front of the whole school about to be sorted.

Upon an old wooden stool which seemed to be crooked sat a hat. A hat which looked older than the stool, battered, worn out and torn even although it was ancient, it was still there. Looking over the students of the school. Normally you would think that it is just ordinary old hat but until just as a student was about to question how a dull hat could sort them it sprung to life suddenly before it started to chant in an almost singing way.

_I remember when, one thousand years ago_

_Four very noble people became history you know_

_However, one was not so noble that is Slytherin you see_

_But in recent years ago that changed but_

_Back to what I was saying and now to mention the others _

_Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw all worked hard you see_

_To make Hogwarts the greatest Academy in history._

_For Everybody_

_Muggle Born, Half, Or Pure Blood judgement was not to be_

_Slytherin locked away a monster to seal the School's fate_

_So no Muggle borns could enter if the beast awaked_

_Twenty four or so ago years that beast was slain _

_Which made the school safe for all students again_

_Five years Later the greatest evil of humanity was then destroyed_

_By an equally great in magical sense_

_However, being greater in mind, heart and spirit done the noble deed._

_Anyway_

_Each house has their own element_

___Something which lays inside_  


_Hufflepuff brings Loylaty_

_Ravenclaw brings intelligence_

_Slytherin brings cunning_

_Gryffindor __courage_

_Someone who is true to the school gives it a good mix_

_And carries a piece of each._

_I may have told a tale of Slytherin's evils _

_But there is a moral which must be told_

_There are flaws in all of us_

_And the House is not to blame_

_Because in the end_

_All our fates are the same_

There was applause of Hogwarts as the hat spoke its last chanting words but the first years just stood looking at each other not knowing what to make of it. Most of them knew from their family and friends that the sorting hat gave moral and meaning to the start of the new term but for the few who did not had no idea what it ment.

Professor Longbottom made appear a scroll out of thin air and opened it looking at the Crowd of students standing in front of him. He looked at the first name on the list.

"Amelia Abraham" A tall girl with long dark hair and pale skin walked over to the sorting hat. She sat down on the stool as Professor Longbottom lifted the hat and put it on her head.

_"Ravenclaw!"_ the hat replied within a few seconds.

The girl stood up smiling and went off to the Ravenclaw table.

" Romeo Alexander", Stepping forward he seemed taller than Albus was when really he was around the same height as him. His hair was long, not too long but long enough for someone to tell him his hair is a mess and to get a haircut. He sat down on the stool feeling confident and with the word_ "Gryffindor"_ ringing through his ears he went and sat down at the table and started to look at the rest of the people in his year.

"Katrina Brown"

A few minutes later the voice from the hat shouted

_"Slytherin!"_

"Lillian Brooks"

_"Hufflepuff"_

_"_Timmothy Cameron"

_"Slytherin"_

A few more people were sorted into their houses. Twin boys went off to Hufflepuff; another girl and boy went to Slytherin, three more people went to Ravenclaw

"Kaleb Daniels", A boy who was around the same height as Albus stepped forward shyly, His bright blue eyes stood out with his neat brown almost black hair. He walked to the stool and sat down. The sorting hat was placed on his head and after a few minutes the hat shouted

"GRYFFINDOR!". The boy stood up, walked over to the table, and took his place at the table.

"Emily Dawson", A shy looking girl stood up, her hair was long and golden was perfect along with her fair skin. She went and sat down on the stool looking at the ground not knowing what to do really until she felt the hat being placed on her head... Sooner than she realised she was joining Kaleb at the table.

"Michaela James", Neville said next, a small girl with blonde curly hair walked over to the sorting hat and within a minute, she was joining Kaleb and Emily at the table.

"Scorpius malfoy", A thin boy with blond almost white hair came forward nervously, he knew it was his duty to make his parents proud and be in Slytherin, like the rest of his family and it was almost like the hat didn't even touch his head but the word Slytherin was shouted. With a deep sigh, he stood up and took his place at the table.

More names passed until it was Albus's turn

"Albus Potter", All eyes were on him. He didn't know why.

Albus walked slowly over to the sorting hat, sat down on the stool, and immediately began to think to the hat, which he ended up having a silent conversation with

"_Not Slytherin...Not Slytherin...Anything...Anywhere Just please not Slytherin!"_

"_You're exactly like your father Albus Severus. And like I told your father you could do well in Slytherin"_

"_NOT SLYTHERTIN! PLEASE NOT SLYTHERIN!"_

_The hat took Albus's thoughts into opinion. Like Harry's. Harry told his youngest son that the sorting hat took what he wanted into consideration before deciding._

"_Okay then...I'm guessing it would have to be ...GRYFFINDOR!"_

Albus took his place next to James and watched as the sorting went on.

"Fred Weasley"

_"GRYFFINDOR!"_

Fred sat down at the table along with the new people he would soon meet, He waited for Rose to get sorted.

"Rose Weasley"

_"GRYFFINDOR!" _

Rose took her seat at the table next to Fred smiling. She was happy she was in the same house as her family.

"Right before the feast begins I would like to say something. Welcome First Years. Behave. And the Behave goes for everybody or quidditch is cancelled this session!" After saying this with a slight chuckle, Neville clicked his fingers and the vast amount of food appeared in front of the students. The first years at each table sat in amazement...they didn't know where the food came from but there was so much of it. The trio sat looking at each other before Rose took some steak pie and the others soon followed her actions.

Soon. The feast was over. Everyone was full. Happy. And tired.

"Right! First years follow your houses and good luck with your classes tomorrow, good night, pleasant dreams everyone".

Soon as Neville spoke his final word, the whole school stood up starting to make their way out of the great hall with their houses. Rose, Fred and Albus still were in shock that a family friend, someone who was like an uncle to them was not only their professor but also their headmaster for the year! James looked back on the trio as he walked and indicated that they better hurry up or be left behind. The Staircase was just in front of them.

"Careful. They Change. The Stairs", said a girl who was much older than Albus and the other two in a friendly but warning tone as they all began to climb the stairs.

After another ten minutes of walking up stairs, jumping over false steps and walking through the seventh floor corridor the portrait of the Fat Lady was in sight.

"Butterbeer", a boy who the first years guessed to be one of the prefects as the portal to the common room swung open.

Rose smiled at Albus and Fred before hugging them both whispering  
"night"

And went off to join the other girls as they went up to their tower room.

Fred and Albus went to their own room with the others sharing with them. They did not say a word to anybody else or each other the rest of the night.

Nobody stirred all night.

Except from Albus, his thoughts haunted him for a few hours before he fell fast asleep.


	5. Chapter 5: Fred's Awaking

The dawn and its silence was starting to break. The clock in the common room chimed _7:00_.

The birds outside were singing their songs.

The older students in the school the ones who were in maybe 5th, 6th or 7th year were already up and dressed. The girls stood in one corner of the common room chatting away, catching up on the gossip from over the Summer. The boys coming down stairs yawning fixing their ties or standing in front of the fire talking about quidditch or the year ahead. A group of students looking at the notice board seeing what new things were in store for them this term.

Or to see if anything at changed. In most cases nothing did change.

The 3rd and 4th year students started to appear by 7:30.

In this time the common room was starting to empty, from previous experience... First years should learn where things are themselves than always rely on the older students although they are always there for a hand. Well that was how they learned from their own experiences anyway.

Rose Weasley was the first girl in her year to be awake. Her hair was as bushy as her mother's was. Her uniform was very neat with no creases whatsoever. She was her mother's double, minus the hair colour. She got the Weasley trait. Red Hair. Her looks pretty much the same. Her intelligence the same, her personality though was a good mix between her mother and her fathers

As the rest of her year and the second years woke. Rose sat in one of the arm chairs in front of the fire in the common room staring at the stone spiral stair case that lead to the tower where her cousins slept. She didn't know anybody yet who wasn't family or was a friend or the family. After ten minutes, Rose stood up and walked to the staircase. As the last few people came down Rose went up half way, enough for her to hear shouting.

"WAKE UP FRED"  
"NO!"

"FRED"  
"ALBUS"  
"DO I HAVE TO GET JAMES? YOU KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN IF I GET JAMES!"

"GET JAMIE , JAMES IF YOU WANT! JUST LET ME SLEEP"

"NO GET UP YOU LAZY BUGGER!"

"NNNNNOOOOPPPPPPPPE! NIGHTY NIGHT ALBUS"

There was silence.

"URGHHHHHH ALBUS!"

"NEXT TIME GET UP YOU LAZY PAIN IN THE ASS OR YOUR BED WILL BE WET AGAIN TOMORROW."

"SOD OFF!"

"GET UP! ... I'M GONNA GO GET ROSIE. WE'RE GOING DOWN TO BREAKFAST AND IF YOU'RE NOT DOWN BY HALF 8 THEN YOU CAN FIND POTIONS BY YOURSELF!"

Rose couldn't help but laugh. She heard footsteps followed by a door slamming shut and more footsteps which got louder and louder until she saw her cousin.

"Lazy bugger wouldn't get up?" , she asked trying not to laugh.

"Yeeeeup... ahhh water... The best non magical way to wake him up"

Albus and Rose looked at each other for a moment before walking back down the stairs to the common room, through the portal and outside to the corridor before going down to breakfast in the great hall.


	6. Chapter 6: Potions,Planes,Charms

Albus looked around the Great Hall, at the vast amount of students eating their breakfast, chatting away or looking up to the windows as if they were waiting for something. His green eyes wandered over to the long staff table. In the middle sat his almost uncle, his teacher, his headmaster. Neville saw the youth looking at him and smiled before returning to his conversation with the woman sitting next to him. Albus went back to his breakfast before hearing a noise, he looked up and saw owls flood into the hall.

"_Mail?"_ He thought to himself before noticing that there were three owls he recognised. The one that belonged to him and his brother James carried two letters. Rose and Fred had their own letters.

"Oi Bro! Take Yer letter and shove off", James said grinning as he walked from his seat down to Albus and untied the letters and handed his younger brother his before going back to his place.

Albus carefully opened his letter and smiled as he read it

"_Dear Albus,_

_Good luck with your first week of Hogwarts, me and your mum will write every few days until you are settled after which it might become once a week if James doesn't drive you insane that is. Gryffindor house is a good house. I have never revealed much of my school days for good reasons. This will get you wondering I know but it is for your own good and the school year ahead will be an interesting one, please do not get yourself expelled. I don't think Aunt Hermione... and your mother will be too pleased of you do. Sorry I cannot write more at this moment in time. I need to go and help your Grandad .Well you know your Grandad Weasley... Things get a little... odd? _

_Like I said, good luck and I hope you and your brother will not fight and get along._

_Love dad_

_Ps. your mum says hello, and also try out for seeker when you get the chance._

_Trust me"_

Albus put the letter in his bag and looked over to Rose who was trying not to laugh at her letter.

"Let me guess... Grandad finally figured out how to make the house invisible?"

"No Grandma... and she is shouting at him. Mum and dad are lost for words but mum did say she knows a potion which probably will reverse it"

"Ahhh that's why dad said he is going to help"

"Our family is weird... Anyway can we go to potions already?" said Fred cutting in with his bag over his shoulder and smiling.

Albus stood up and took his bag, Rose done the same. The walked down the narrow walkway between the tables and out into the entrance. Rose smiled as she walked enthusiastically towards a dull grey staircase leading down to the dungeons. The trio walked along the gloomy corridor until they reached a large oak wooden door. Albus opened it and stepped inside.

Fred and Albus ran to one of the remaining tables left and sat down grinning leaving Rose on her own.

Rose went to go sit next to a girl but someone else got the chair before her. She stood helplessly not knowing where to sit until she noticed the pale blonde boy sitting in the corner alone.

Walking over to him, she acknowledged her cousins looks but ignored them.

"Erm. Excuse me is this seat taken?"

The boy looked up from his desk to the girls eyes. Her eyes felt warm and inviting but he knew she was in Gryffindor. The enemy house. Also a Weasley. His family spoke bad things about them although his father told him all about his school days and how that his life was spared because of Harry Potter and his friends.

"Sure, sit if you want to", he said softly looking at her.

"I'm Rosie by the way", Rose did not look at him as she set up her potions kit

"Scorpius"

"Nice to meet you"  
"You too"

There was a bang. The class jumped. They looked at the door. Which was slammed shut.

A slim man with short grey hair walked to the front of the classroom, his black robes trailing on the ground as he walked. He stood up straight, straightened his crooked glasses the best he could as he began looking around his class.

"Well today kiddies we're just going to go over some potions and some rules like firstly

Everything you make in here is drinkable, whether you survive or not is a different story"

The professor paused looking at his students

"Sorry I forgot to introduce myself... Oh silly me. I'm Professor Aries and yes I know my surname is a sign of zodiac for those who follow astronomy... now back to potions"  
Albus looked around the dull classroom, it seemed although his professor was quite laid back which he was glad of due to what his knowledge of what Fred is like. At the table in front, there were two boys. They shared the same dorm room as them but they never spoke, they sat making paper aeroplanes and started muttering to each other

"Make it fly"

"Don't know how"  
"awch Kaleb"  
"aww Romeo"  
Fred overheard and smiled. With a swift and quick movement of his wand, he smiled and muttered something that his dad taught him, which enabled them to whizz around the classroom silently. Rose and Scorpius sat writing things down from the board in silence; they were that quiet even the sound of their quills being dipped into ink was not heard or the scratching of the parchment. Looking at them it seemed like Fire and Ice were sitting right next to each other. All you would be waiting for is the ice to melt and the fire to go out but in that class, it didn't happen. Albus pushed back his untidy black hair and looked at the board as he copied down what his teacher had put on the board before he took a quick look at Fred and whispered

"Copy it down or I tell grandma. Remember what happened last time she gave you a row".

Instantly Fred copied the the work down as his face went from a very pale white colour to a pink almost red colour. Albus tried not to laugh as he finished copying the notes from the board. He looked at his professor as the parchment airplane landed in a potion making the cauldron fizz with the liquid starting to froth a bubbly green colour.

"Erm Sir?" Called a quiet voice coming from a small girl sitting in front

"Yes ... Erm what's your name?

"Emily ...Emily Dawson"

"Well Miss Dawson what is the problem?"

"Well the potion in that cauldron is now dissolving your desk", she pointed to the cauldron

"OH SWEET MAMMY DADDY!" shouted Professor Aries and he ran from the board to his desk and pointed his wand to the cauldron. Without saying a word, the potion stopped flowing and the remainder of the potion stayed in the cauldron. He turned to the class once he stopped the leaking cauldron.

"In future. Nothing can go into potions which is not a part of the ingredients because either you will be poisoned, burned, dead or well lets just say things will be unpleasant. Got it?"

The class nodded. Fred, Romeo and Kaleb looked down at their desks trying to hide the fact they were the ones doing it but they were surprised that Professor Aries wasn't angry.

"Pack up class"

The professor looked at where Albus, Fred, Kaleb and Romeo sat with a warning look in his eyes but since the quad were packing their things away they didn't notice it.

The bell rang.

"Oh as i remember, can you three please wait behind?" The professor pointed to Kaleb, Fred and Romeo.

"okay"

"Sure"  
"Uhm alright"

The rest of the class left the room. Rose and Albus gave Fred a look that said _"good luck"_ before wandering out of the room to the dimly lit corridor.

Professor Aries closed the door and looked at the boys in front of them.

Since red hair was a Weasley trait, the professor already knew the surname of Fred all thanks to his hair colour.

"Mr Weasley I have no doubt you were the one who enchanted the parchment and also your hair is a good indicator of your family, however do not do that again in here, save that for charms. You two I have no idea who you are but..."  
"Romeo Alexander, Sir"

"Kaleb Daniels"

"Well Mr Alexander and Mr Daniels do not ever put parchment into potions without my say so... got it? All three of you"  
"Yes sir" the trio chorused.

"Right off to charms is it?"

"Yes sir"

Professor Aries smiled and opened the door allowing the boys to walk through. They said nothing until they reached the top of the stairs that is when the three of them burst out laughing.

"Fred that was genius"  
"Nah you and Romeo were the Geniuses"  
"But me and Kaleb didn't know how to make it fly"

"Was that Harry Potter's son sitting next to you?"

"Yes, that's Albus. My cousin and I'm no genius. Ask my dad if you don't believe me."

"You're related to Harry Potter?"

"Jeez Kaleb you asked if I know Al then Romeo you ask if I'm related to my Uncle Harry... He isn't that special"

Romeo pushed his brown hair out of his hazel eyes as he looked at Kaleb for a moment before the two of them looked at Fred in amazement.

"You have no idea do you?" Kaleb said.

"No idea about what?"

"Oh nothing", Romeo replied before leading his friends through the corridors to the charms classroom.

Kaleb opened the door to the large pentagon shaped classroom; all the tables were suited for threes. Fred spotted Albus chatting away to Scorpius Malfoy who was sitting at the other side of Rose. Scorpius Malfoy. Fred was nowhere near happy about that. He noticed an empty table in front of them. Fred, Kaleb and Romeo started to walk to the table whilst a young woman with wavy blonde hair stopped them in their tracks

"And why are you late?"

"Professor Aries kept us back miss", said Romeo in his most charming voice

"Well don't get into trouble and I'm Professor Cassidy by the way, you are lucky I am only teaching you one spell today because the remainder of the class have already wrote their notes. I expect you to copy them from a friend and if you don't have one make one. Now take your seats gentlemen"  
Romeo, Fred and Kaleb took their seats. Fred ignored the grinning, taunting looks his cousins gave him as he sat down

"So as I was saying traditionally the first spell to be learned by first years is the Wingardium Leviosa charm it levitates objects. Keep your wrist steady, point at the object and with a swish and flicking motion say the words Wingardium Leviosa and the thing will rise. Let me demonstrate"

Professor Cassidy pointed her wand at a book and said "Wingardium Leviosa" in a loud clear voice for the class to hear before letting the class see the book rise into the air and with her still pointing at it moving her wrist so that the book moves in the direction she chooses. Carefully she moved it from her desk to the shelf where it belonged then turned back to her class smiling.

"Your turn"  
The class looked at the small cushions on their desks. It was a few minutes later that people were saying the charm. Some successfully managed to levitate the pillow others could not do it.

Half an hour passed and the bell rang. It seemed like the longest half hour of Fred's life.

"Right class it is now break. Good luck with the rest of your classes today and I will see you tomorrow. Oh and good tip for you while you put your things away. Do not get on the wrong side of Professor Harley will you, he has taught here for a very long time and he has no patience with first years messing around."

Fred gulped as he put the remaining things in his bag whilst Albus and Rose waited for him at the door of the classroom.

Scorpius was dragged off with people from his own house much to his dislike although he knew if he was going to get through the next seven years, it was necessary.

Romeo and Kaleb ran out of the classroom as quick as they could.

Fred finally was ready; he walked out the classroom quickly whilst Rose and Albus walked behind him smiling as they watched their cousin.


	7. Chapter 7: James and the common room

Fred slouched down on the large red armchair, which sat in front of the soft crackling fire; Rose sat across from him reading a book. Fred looked around the room at the various groups of people standing chatting or doing homework before looking at Rose turning the pages of the book as she read in silence, she looked up at Fred for a minute before going back to her book.

"You have to read the first chapter before tomorrow Fred", Rose said still looking at the page she was reading.

"Yeah yeah well trust us to get transfiguration homework on our first day"

"Shut up and start reading." Rose smiled as she closed the transfiguration book.

"No"

"Think fast"  
"why?"

Rose threw her book at Fred, which hit him in the head.  
"OUCH! ROSIE!" Fred rubbed his head watching Rose laugh at him.

"Read the book Fred. NOW!" Fred looked at his cousin for a moment before reaching beside him and taking the book. Opened it and began to read.

* * *

Albus walked along the corridor from the library with a slight smile on his face, all his homework was done and James hadn't bothered him yet, in fact, Albus barely saw him. The portraits watched the young wizard as he walked, their eyes following every move he made. Albus didn't notice that he was being watched until he heard whispering.

"_Harry Potter has returned?"_

"_No, that's not Harry"_

"_Looks like him"_

"_That's son"_

"_No I'm sure it's the boy who lived, the chosen one"_

"_It's not him it's his son"_

"_It's Harry"_

"_It's his son"_

Albus stopped and turned around looking behind him before shouted at the portraits

"ITS HARRY'S SON NOT HARRY POTTER! AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THE CHOSEN ONE? THE BOY WHO LIVED?"

The portraits went silent. Suddenly Albus jumped as he felt a hand on his shoulder with someone whispering in his ear.

"Good tip brother, never and I mean never shout in the middle of the corridor at the portraits... It implies you're insane. And yeah I don't know what they mean either by the chosen one or the boy who lived rubbish".

James looked at his younger brother with a grin as Albus turned around noticing the wonder on Albus's face that James was suddenly behind him.

"Did you steal the cloak...Again?"

"What makes you say that?"

"You weren't in front of me two minutes ago"

"Yeah", James smiled proudly.

"JAMES!"

"What?"

"That's..."

"Dad's? ... C'mon we both know Lily has told and he has never asked for it back so I'm fine"

"Yeah okay" Albus sighed until he realised something, why would his brother sneak up on him using the cloak when the corridor is empty and he could have easily asked the portraits to annoy him.

"Wait ... James, were you following me?"

"No, I was nearby and saw you on the map"

"Map?"

"Dads marauders map"

"Map?

James sighed and pulled out a scroll of parchment from his bag. Then his wand from his pocket. He pointed his wand at the parchment after he unrolled it.

"I solemnly swear I'm up to no good"

The blank yellowish colour parchment suddenly became a map of Hogwarts. Quickly Albus noticed him and James's names on it.

"Map?"  
"It was Sirius's and our grandfathers, Dad's dad and Teddy's dad's... then it was the old janitor's then Uncle Fred and Uncle Georges, then it was dads... I forgot who else had it", but still... it's the map, it shows everywhere in the castle, except from the room of requirement... But that's on the seventh floor near the common room"

Albus looked at his brother in amazement.

"Map?"

James hit his brother in the head.

"Yes Albus it's a map"

" So it's a Map yeah?"

"Yes it is a map, do you want me to spell that out for you **M-A-P** that spells map. It is a magical map of Hogwarts. Want me to spell that for you. **H-O-G-W-A-R-T-S M-A-G-I-C-A-L M-A-P** that spells Hogwarts Magical Map"

Albus looked at his brother with an evil look.

"I knew that, I'm not that stupid you know"  
"Then shut it and get back to the common room before you get into trouble"

"But you..."  
"Cloak my dear brother, I have the cloak and you don't"

James grinned again at his younger brother as he put the map away and pulled out the cloak and put it on, Albus watched him do it and noticed his brother disappear although he knew he was still there. James watched Albus sigh as he walked away through the corridor to the staircase.

* * *

Albus looked at his surroundings as he got to the staircase; he was by himself minus the portraits, he walked up the stairs to the seventh floor then began to trudge through the corridor. He half wished he wasn't on his own but he didn't mind as much yet. He enjoyed the peace. Albus slowly approached the fat lady and muttered

"Butterbeer" and the portrait swung open allowing him to go through to the red and gold room.

Albus looked around the circular room, he noticed Rose chatting to some girls who he recognised from their classes in a corner and Fred with his head down reading a book. Albus walked slowly over to the chair where Fred was sitting and stood behind him and whispered in his ear.

"Fred, homework? I thought I'd never see the day. Geek"

The book went flying as Fred got a fright and landed on the ground in front of him.

"Not again...Rose already attacked me with the book...evil bloody book"

"The book isn't bloody! I see no blood", Albus smiled.

"Haha very funny... not, I'm not in the mood for sarcasm Al",

Fred glared at his cousin for a moment before standing up and began to walk towards Rose who was standing with a girl with wavy brown hair around her own height and a slightly smaller girl with straight blonde hair. Albus forgot about his conversation with James and watched Fred walk over and stand listen to the conversation for a moment.

"Do you mind?" said the small girl with blonde hair and blue eyes

"Don't worry Emily, that's just my cousin Fred"

Fred moved a bit closer to Emily.

"Emily? That's a pretty name"

Emily pushed him back a few steps and laughed slightly.

"Not in your life time"

"Go back to the land of the losers" commented the slightly taller girl with brown wavy hair and brown eyes.

"Michaela, Emily, be nice", Rose said smiling at their comments.

"Oh great Rosie, I leave you for five minutes and already your friends with the most sarcastic witches in our year"

"It was like an hour and a half actually"

"Oh and well done we're witches... you noticed wizard boy. At least you have some..." Emily smiled at him as Michaela cut in.

"Anyway, go away and let us talk". Michaela snapped

Albus started laughing as he watched his cousin fail at his move on Emily. He knew that Fred has probably just made another enemy. At least this time it was with a student... Well students. Albus continued to laugh as Fred walked back over to him.

"Not funny Albus", Fred muttered

"Oh aye it was", came a voice from behind him.

"It was very, very funny. Good tip. Never hit on Emily", said another voice.

Fred turned around, looked at the duo behind him, and sighed.  
"Are you two, going to help join in and take the piss out of me?"

"Yes" they chorused in unison.  
"Stupid question to ask Fred", Albus said trying not to laugh again.

"That's it! I'm going to bed! Might as well, since this day has been a disaster. Night".

Fred stormed past his new friends, through the common room ignoring everybody in his way and went to his dormitory.

Albus, Romeo and Kaleb started laughing.

"Hey we got into trouble too", Kaleb said laughing.

"Yeah good first day guys", Albus smiled.  
"Yep the best, C'mon a warning in potions, the charms teacher hates us and the reading homework for transfiguration it has been a very good day" Romeo said.

"Could have been worse", Albus shrugged

"True", Kaleb and Romeo said in unison

God you both are like twins.

"Close enough, our dads work together and our birthdays are a day apart", Kaleb smiled.

"Fair enough"

Albus looked around the common room, which was beginning to empty. Quite soon, he and his new friends were walking the spiral staircase to the bedroom, which they and Fred shared.


	8. Chapter 8: Tails and Confessions

_**Knock, Knock, Knock. **_

The door opened. Standing in front of Albus was the tall elderly half giant; Hagrid looked down on the young wizard and smiled at him.

"'Ello Al. Wan' to come in?"

Albus looked up at Hagrid smiling slightly.

"Well I didn't walk for twenty minutes for nothing."

"Alrigh' go sit down on the armchair"

Albus walked into the hut and made his way to the armchair. He sat down on the chair and realised he could fit maybe two or three of his friends on the chair with him. Hagrid walked over and sat down on the other chair.

"Tea?"

"Erm. No thanks"

"You alrigh' Al?"

"Not really"

"Wha's wrong?"

"The portraits thought I was my dad, they kept saying he was the chosen one or something and people keep staring at me and I don't know why"

Hagrid sighed as he looked at Albus.

"I'm an old man Albus"

"I know but you know everything"

"Yer dad will kill me if I tell about the..."

"About the what?"

"I said too much"

"Ye grew up in the Muggle world wi' yer cousins fer a reason. A sheltered life ya. Yer dad should have died when he was a wee baby... actually, when he was one year ol'. A dark wizard called He Who Must Not Be Named killed your grandparents and tried to kill Harry. Maybe ye should speak to your dad bout his school days but nineteen years ago, yer dad killed 'I'm. Am sayin' no more '"

"Please Hagrid"  
"Al I can barely remember it now... Am an ol' man. It's getting dark get back to the castle"

Albus stood up and left the cabin still wanting answers about his dad's school days.

* * *

Rose lay on the window ledge in the library reading a book. She only had a few more hours left before the librarian kicked her out and told her to go to bed. Rose valued the peace since for the last month she spent in Hogwarts she was rarely on her own; she was always with Michaela, Emily, Kaleb, Romeo, Albus and Fred. The boys outnumbered her but she spent less time with her cousins now and more time with Michaela and Emily. Rose looked around the library for a moment before going back to her book but a few moments later, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Hello Rose", said a soft male voice. Rose looked up and saw Scorpius smiling at her.

"Hey, sit down... don't stand there". She closed her book and sat up so Scorpius could sit beside her. Scorpius sat down smiling for a moment as he looked at Rose.

"I needed to escape... I mean from the Slytherin house. I hate being there. I know the sorting hat put me there but I feel like I only wanted to be there to please my family"

"Scorpius, you have to be strong and stick to your house. I would love it if you were a Gryffindor but you're a Slytherin, it has to stay that way 'because no way the hat will resort you"

"I know Rosie but do you know what my grandfather was?"

"No"

Scorpius looked down at the ground.

"He was a death eater. He followed Voldemort and my dad had to do as he was told. Thank God, he doesn't do anything with the dark arts but still. Apparently, our friendship is forbidden, due to his rules, due to the ancient magic of the castle. We shouldn't be friends but enemies"

"Forbidden fruit is always the sweetest. I don't care what anybody says, you are my friend and we talk in class and if people just think it's because there are no other seats for us then tough. You were the first friend I had when we started here and that isn't going to change. And what's a death eater? Who is Voldemort? I grew up in the Muggle realm. My mum and Uncle Harry say it's for the best that we did."

Scorpius still looked at the ground.

"A death eater is a follower of Voldemort he was the darkest wizard of the century before your uncle killed him, it was either your uncle or Voldemort. Thank God, it was Voldemort who died. Your mum, dad and Uncle escaped and fought with him on many different occasions"

"That explains the funny stares my family get at times and why the portraits think Albus is Uncle Harry. Ah well it's in the past"

"Yeah I guess"

"Scorpius look at me."

Scorpius looked up and met Rose's eyes. She smiled as she looked into his eyes.

"Listen Scorpius, I don't care if your dad or your grandfather followed someone who wanted to harm my family. You are not like them. Your kind, caring and I know you would never harm me. We're eleven years old. We have the next seven years to worry about things but trust me. Don't worry what people think of you because of your family's past. You focus on your life and what you want to do with it."

Scorpius smiled at Rose.

"Thanks Rose, you're an amazing friend"

Rose leaned forward and hugged Scorpius before they both heard a voice.

"No kissing in the library!"

"We were hugging Miss there is a difference", Rose said.

"Fine but it's almost time for bed, you kids better hurry up and get back to your common rooms"

"Yes miss", Rose and Scorpius said in unison as Rose put her book into her bag, stood up, and began to walk with Scorpius out of the library. They were silent until they passed the threshold to the corridor.

"I'll see you tomorrow Rose?"

"Yeah in defence"

Scorpius hugged Rose.

"Night Rosie"

"Night Scorpius"

* * *

Fred sat on the arm of Albus's chair with Kaleb sitting on the other one and Romeo, Michaela and Emily sitting on the floor looking at him.

"You've lost it mate",

"Fred I haven't"

"Actually guys. Albus hasn't". Kaleb said.

"WHAT!" Albus and Fred looked at each other as they spoke in unison

"Ha Fred I told you so"

"Seriously, you both don't know your family history?"

"Michaela, We grew up in the Muggle realm."

"When your dad was one Albus, A dark wizard called Voldemort killed your grandparents and tried to kill you", spoke Emily softly

Rose entered the common room and walked over to where the group were sitting.

"He survived being a year old then when he was eleven faced him again"

"But Voldemort shared a body with the DADA professor at the time. It was undetected because he wore a turban", continued Michaela.

"Keep talking", Rose said.

"Now Fred, and now you Rose will be wondering how this affects you since it's not even your blood uncle. In Second year, When your Mother was in 1st year. Your dad saved her from Tom Riddle. A horcrux, other words a piece of Voldemort's soul by stabbing the diary, which contained it from the dead basilisk fang. Oh before I forget, the basilisk killed or paralysed people randomly around the school without being detected..." Romeo explained.

"...and yeah I'm not good at explaining"

"Voldemort wasn't heard of until your dad was in fourth year Al. He was part of the triwizard tournament. A trap for him to get killed but he killed Cedric Diggory instead"

"Yeah we heard about the tournament but we got told it was an accident in the maze"  
"Lies"

"Dumbledore and Harry were branded liars throughout Harry's 5th year. Harry was lured to the Ministry then Dumbledore duelled. Voldemort got away just as the Minister of Magic arrived", Kaleb said

"Then in Your Dad's 6th year Dumbledore died", Emily added quietly

"Right now 19 years ago. 7th year. When it all ended, Albus's dad, Harry and his two best friends. Who he remains best friends with until this day. The friends who have assisted him through most of this. Ron and Hermione Weasley..."

"My parents!" Rose cut in, Michaela's explanation.

"Yes. Anyway. They set to find the Horcruxes and if the word is confusing you Albus, it's where you deliberately split your soul so you cannot die. Voldemort split his into 7 so your Dad and Rose's parents went to find the remaining ones. It ended up your dad was actually the last one, He allowed Voldemort to ...well...kill him in a sense but he came back and ended Voldemort once in for all"

"Whoa... My dad is famous because of that!"

"No Albus. Our whole Family." Rose said quietly.

"Two questions. One – How do you know all that and Two- How can you mention his name when Hagrid. You know the very old retired gamekeeper couldn't?" Albus said puzzled.

The group exchanged looks. Finally, Romeo spoke after a few minutes of silence.

"Your family is famous and we heard the stories our families told us. Or that we heard from other people. And why would we be scared to say a name of someone who is dead".

"Okay then. I'm off to bed"

Albus stood up and went to bed. Tuning out the world as he walked.


End file.
